


[Moodboard] Teddy x James Sirius

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: HPS Moodboards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Teddy Lupin, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: HPS Next Gen: James Sirius Potter x Teddy LupinThe boys are coming to terms with their feelings for each other now that James is all grown up and signed on with Puddlemere United while Teddy works with Harry as an Auror.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: HPS Moodboards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885165
Kudos: 28





	[Moodboard] Teddy x James Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> I've made another one. This one is not specifically inspired by a particular story but rather an amalgamation of a few I've read recently. Dude, these things are hard. Well the finding pics that fit a look anyway (without paying money ;P).


End file.
